Ichigo decide morir
by Miss Pew
Summary: Sacó un pie de la cornisa, listo para caer en el frío pavimento "—¿Te vas a lanzar? —inquirió una curiosa voz femenina, causándole un sobresalto (irónicamente) casi mortal" "—¿Quién coño eres? —expresó molesto" E incluso en su muerte, alguien tenía que venir y joder. —One-shot—


**Summary: **Sacó un pie de la cornisa, listo para caer en el frío pavimento "—¿Te vas a lanzar? —inquirió una curiosa voz femenina, causándole un sobresalto (irónicamente) casi mortal" "—¿Quién coño eres? —expresó molesto" E incluso en su muerte, alguien tenía que venir y joder. —One-shot—

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues ya mejor ni les hago promesas. Actualizaré, tarde o temprano. Les dejo este One-shot nocturno (como la mayoría).

Feliz cumpleaños, mi hermosa Rukia (L) ¡Por ti, si me haría lesbiana!

* * *

**Ichigo decide morir**

**.**

Echó un fugaz vistazo a su habitación. Todo se encontraba perfectamente ordenado. En realidad, se ocupó de ello durante toda la noche. Etiquetó, guardó o desechó cada objeto de su pertenencia. Nadie tendría que preocuparse después, ni tampoco sería necesario dejar una última nota. Cerró la puerta marcada con la placa del número quince, carente de cualquier sentimiento de melancolía o añoranza.

Bajó por las escaleras como cualquier otro día. Las gemelas y su padre le esperaban en el comedor. Se acomodó en su sitio. Karin conversaba sobre unos pequeños problemas en la Clínica y el viejo hizo una de sus muecas ridículas. No intervino en ningún momento, pero el psicópata de su padre le riñó de todas maneras. No se defendió y el viejo terminó por resignarse al cabo de varios golpes sin respuestas. Yuzu le dirigió una de sus alegres sonrisas y le entregó su desayuno. No sentía apetito, por lo que solo comió una parte.

Llegada la hora de marcharse, no supo realmente que decir.

—Adiós —vociferó como despedida.

Esperaba que le comprendieran. Su estancia en esa vida terrenal había sido soportable gracias a ellos. No era dado a las palabras, pero a final de cuentas, la familia Kurosaki le había dejado un buen sabor de boca.

Ese era el día.

El día en que terminaría con su vida.

No era depresivo. No buscaba ningún tipo de muerte poética. No creía en ningún tipo de cielo o infierno. No se sentía atraído por el nacer, crecer y reproducir como el resto de los mortales. Ni veía con el mismo destino de fatalidad a la muerte. Tan sólo no le encontraba ninguna razón válida o sentido a la vida. El «no» regía a su vida, como una religión. La muerte era un estado permanente, seguro.

_Quizás ahí hallaría las respuestas a sus preguntas_.

Pensó durante mucho tiempo en el camino para llegar a la meta. Desde un disparo, sobredosis (este método sería fácil, la clínica era todo un mundo de posibilidades), arrogarse a las vías del metro, ahorcarse… en fin, un montón de maneras, pero finalmente optó por lanzarse de un edificio. Carecía de la sobriedad que le caracterizaba, pero existía un margen muy pequeño de error. Nadie sobrevivía a una caída de diez pisos. Había visitado un par durante el transcurso del mes y ya había seleccionado el indicado: el hospital Karakura. La noche era el momento ideal para su muerte.

Inicialmente pasó del Instituto, pero tendría tiempo de sobra. Cosa que no quería, pues podría arrepentirse. En la primera hora le entregaron un par de exámenes. Salió bien librado, pues le dedicó varias horas de estudio a cada uno. Quizás cuando todo terminara, empezarían a indagar sobre los motivos que le orillaron a una decisión tan radical y encontrarían que era un buen estudiante, con una vida aparentemente normal.

Al menos así saldría del esquema.

Entró al baño del hospital y se quitó su uniforme de mierda. No permitiría que le vieran por última vez con esos feos harapos. Se vistió con su playera favorita y con unos viejos vaqueros que sentía le quedaban muy bien. Ya cambiado, pidió informes sobre una habitación en la recepción en la hora de visita. Eligió un número arbitrariamente y las enfermeras se lo creyeron todo. Subió al ascensor y en el último piso se aseguró de que nadie le observara. En la azotea pasó el resto de la tarde. Pensando en todo y nada a la vez. No se sentía nervioso y comenzaba a dudar que fuera realmente humano. Observó el ocaso con lujo de atención. Era una buena vista para finalizar con su existencia.

_La noche cayó, esperando a que él también lo hiciera._

—Adiós, mundo cruel —murmuró con cierto cliché, pero lo había oído en un par de películas y sentía que se escucharía de la puta madre. Lanzó un suspiro apagado y por fin comenzó la acción. Sacó un pie de la cornisa, listo para caer en el frío pavimento.

—¿Te vas a lanzar? —inquirió una curiosa voz femenina, causándole un sobresalto (irónicamente) casi mortal.

—¿Quién coño eres? —expresó molesto.

E incluso en su muerte, alguien tenía que venir y joder.

—Mi nombre es Rukia —se presentó con una sonrisa— ¿Entonces sí te vas a aventar?

—Esa era la idea —explicó de mala gana, con el ceño fruncido.

_Tick, tock... ¡Lárgate!_

—Oh, excelente.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Me parece genial, continúa.

Emitió un sonoro gruñido. Se supone que debía detenerlo, ¿no?

—En mí... no funciona la psicología inversa ni esas mierdas —le reiteró, cruzando los brazos.

—Vale, te creo —respondió Rukia con tranquilidad— No te molesto, solo quiero ver el espectáculo de cerca.

—¿Espectáculo? —Repitió indignadísimo— ¿Acaso estás loca?

—No sé si lo recuerdes, pero tú eres el suicida.

—Es cierto —empezó a defenderse— ¡Pero no tienes ningún derecho a decir que mi muerte es un espectáculo!

—Lo siento, supongo que tienes problemas. En fin, solo ignórame y apresúrate. Debo llegar a casa antes de las ocho, para la cena.

—¿De verdad quieres verme morir?

—Técnicamente, tú no. La muerte me parece fascinante. Al lanzarte desde esta altura, quizás tus vísceras queden desparramadas por todos lados. Solo quiero verlas.

—¿Has visto a otras personas?

—A un par, incluyéndome.

—¿Eh?

—Llevo tres intentos —descubrió sus brazos y mostró recientes cicatrices— pero siempre terminan salvándome. La última vez casi lo logro. Por el momento, voy a terapias y finjo que hay mejoría. Después, no lo sé. Pueda que me mate o no. Depende que tan aburrida esté. Por lo que ves, te comprendo y tienes todo mi apoyo moral… ¿Necesitas un empujón?

—No —expresó confundido— tan sólo aléjate y lo haré.

—¡Maravilloso! —chilló la pelinegra con emoción. Obedeció sus palabras y retrocedió hasta la puerta. Ichigo observó al abismo y sintió temor por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. Las dudas afloraron en él como cerezos en primavera— Oye… —le llamó de nuevo— no es que quiera presionarte, pero… ¡He visto a niñitas más valientes que tú, marica!

El muchacho de ojos color avellana bajó de las alturas y se acercó hacia ella.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, puta? —Inquirió Ichigo con el rostro púrpura del enojo— ¿Tanto deseas que me joda a mí mismo? ¡Pues olvídalo! No te daré esa satisfacción. Así que mueve tu pequeño y feo culo de aquí y esfúmate de mi vista.

No le dio tiempo para responder. Tomó su mochila y salió hecho una furia por la puerta.

Ella observó el cielo estrellado por un buen rato y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Su plan había funcionado tal y cual como lo planeó. Conocía a Ichigo Kurosaki de lejos, por la clínica que manejaba su padre. Quizás él no la recordaba, pero ella si lo recordaba a él. Él había salvado su vida y ahora le regresaba el favor. Rodeada de la oscuridad, rezó una pequeña oración.

Regresó a casa. Yuzu tenía lista la cena y curiosamente, preparó su platillo favorito. Le agradeció con torpeza. No mostró ni un solo atisbo de cambio, por lo que nadie se imaginaría lo que pasó su cabeza. Una vez que subió a su habitación y analizó todo su día, finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que debía agradecer esa horrible mujer de menos de un metro y medio.

La vida no tenía razón de ser. Era inútil intentar hallarle algún sentido. La vida podría definirla como aquellos cuadros surrealistas en los cuales se tiene que entrecerrar los ojos: para algunos podría resultar espantosa; otros hermosa, pero finalmente, cada quien le da el significado que desea.

_Quizás podría vivir un día más._


End file.
